What The Warblers Didn't Know
by Rocketship2Mars
Summary: It was a surprise to the Warblers when Blaine announced his love for the junior manager at the GAP. Little did they know what had gone on a few days before... Blaine makes a plan to find out if Kurt likes him.  Pre-Silly Love Songs
1. Chapter 1

**What The Warblers Didn't Know**

It was no secret Kurt liked Blaine. It was also no secret that Blaine liked Kurt. Which is why it was such a surprise when Blaine announced his love for the junior manager at the GAP. Little did the Warblers know what had gone on a few days before...

"I swear Blaine, if you mention Kurt's eyes one more time, I'm going to disinherit you."

"As someone who is only your cousin, am I even in your will?"

"No."

"So I have nothing to worry about then."

"And miss out on the fun of threatening you? No thanks." Jeremiah smirked over his coffee cup at his cousin Blaine. "But why did you ask me to meet you here anyway? I have to be at work in an hour."

Blaine reddened slightly and shifted oh his seat. "I have a favor to ask you."

Jeremiah lifted an eyebrow, and waited for Blaine to continue.

"I need some advice... I don't know if Kurt likes me. And I don't want to tell him I like him if he doesn't like me back, cause then I'll look like an idiot. So I was wondering if you had an idea as to what I could do..?"

Blaine could already see the wheels turning in Jeremiah's head.

"I think I have an idea. I'm pretty... Close with my boss at the GAP-" Jeremiah wiggled his eyebrows at this, (& Blaine replied with an "Augh don't tell me that!") "- so I think I could pull a few strings. I'll pretend to be the love of your life, the Mickey to your Minnie, the-"

"Jeremiah."

"Right. Anyway. You come with your Wobblers-"

"Warblers."

"- and you sing me a song or something. Then you see how Kurt reacts to all of this. If he's jealous, he likes you. Bam."

"But I mean, what if this kind of hurts him? I don't want him to hate me. And what if he thinks I really do love you or whatever?" Blaine frowned into his empty coffee cup.

"I'll diss you after. Pretend to get fired, get really pissed at you, and tell you you're a creeper."

"Gee. Thanks, Jeremiah. That's just what I needed to hear." Blaine flicked the empty cup towards his smirking cousin, which hit him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Some people, around the time of Original Songs, was like "But 3 episodes ago, Blaine was totally in love with Jeremiah. He must not really like Kurt."<strong>  
><strong>*boom* Brainchild. I love making excuses :) So what if Jeremiah was just an excuse to find out if Kurt liked Blaine?<strong>  
><strong>...<strong>  
><strong>I'm terrible at Author's Notes.<strong>  
><strong>Oh well. Hope this was... interesting? Haha it was really short.<strong>  
><strong>I might continue it;; I started the next part, but that's as far as I got. Depends if people like this enough, &amp; if I have enough brain juice to keep writing this out, seeing as you can just watch the episode &amp; put Blaine's "Omg ew I'm singing to my cousin wth?" thoughts into it.<br>Ok seeing how this is almost as long as my story...  
>-abby<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What The Warblers Didn't Know:: Chapter 2**

Blaine hid in a corner near the GAP where Jeremiah worked. "You ready? The rest of the Warblers are coming soon."

"All systems a go. My watches are synchronized, and-"

"Jeremiah. Chill. This isn't The Italian Job."

Jeremiah scoffed over the phone. "You're mean when you're nervous."

Blaine rolled his eyes and hung up, seeing the rest of the Warblers coming.

"Who was that?" Kurt strode up next to him.

"No one! Just one of those fake bother call things." Blaine stammered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You mean a sales call?"

"… Right. I, pfft, totally blanked on the name of… those things."

"Sales calls, Blaine."

"Right."

Kurt gave Blaine a "What the hell's wrong with you?" look, and strutted off.

Blaine couldn't help but stare. _Dat ass._

He shook himself out of his thoughts and hurried into the GAP after Kurt.

Blaine pretended to look through some coats, and he spotted Jeremiah folding some shirts. _Aw man why did I agree to do this? I'm singing. To my cousin. About toys. I'll never hear the end of this. _Kurt walked up next to him and help up a gray sweatshirt. _But he's worth it. Time to get this party started._

"That's him. The blonde one folding sweaters."

"Hm. I can see the appeal. That's quite a head of hair." Blaine almost smiled at the disgust in Kurt's voice.

"His name's Jeremiah. If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a 50% discount." Blaine tried not to think about how if he and Kurt got married, Kurt would get a 100% discount to his asshole.

He sighed. "This is insane. I mean I don't know what I'm doing we haven't even really gone out on a date, we- we shouldn't do this." Maybe Kurt would talk him out of it.

"Oh okay come on. Man up. You're amazing. He's gonna love you." Kurt pushed him back.

_Crap. What- what does this mean? Does it mean he wants me to get with Jeremiah? Ew. Or does he love me enough to let me go out with another guy? Gah. Hee hee. He said I was amazing._

Shaking off his thoughts, Blaine nodded at Wes, and hoped Jeremiah was ready, cause the GAP was about to get Warblered.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. So much for "maybe continuing." Haha :)<br>Also. I changed the rating from K+ to T, blah blah blah...  
>I might even publish the next part tonight. There'll probably be no more than 5, if even that many.<br>Oh! & the "100% discount to my asshole" thing? I found that on Tumblr haha.  
>If you want to creep on my Tumblr, or send me prompts for Glee, Harry Potter, Starship, whatever, by all means please do!<br>I can always use entertainment :) just type it in my ask box. I'm pink-bowtie. So it's just pink-bowtie. tumblr. com /ask but without the spaces :)  
>Thanks for reading!<br>-abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**What The Warblers Didn't Know:: Chapter 3**

Hearing the opening notes from the Warblers- dang they sounded good!- Blaine strutted forward. At least he hoped it was a strut. Or at least a sexy walk.

_"Whooaoahh."_ He walked behind Jeremiah as he picked up a… silvery something.

_"Baby girl where you at? Got no strings, got no men attached."_ Jeremiah turned to look at him, obviously trying not to smirk. Gosh, why had he let Jeremiah talk him into singing this song? Nevertheless, he continued singing.

_"They make you feel right at home, now."_ Right before Blaine stepped up onto a chair, he noticed Kurt, standing all pissed-and-sassy off to his left. He couldn't help but smile a little. _Maybe he does like me! _Jumping off, he tried to shake his thoughts of Kurt. _Just get through this._

_"… and I want it bad."_ _Oh, gosh. I hope he's embarrassed. _Walking by the sunglasses, his eyes were drawn to a pink pair. He put them on, and walked up to Jeremiah, singing in his face.

Blaine had to hand it to him, Jeremiah was doing a really great job at pretending he had no idea what was going on. Blaine finally had to turn away and sing in another direction before he would burst into laughter.

_"That makes you my equivalent."_ Jeremiah had a stunned look on his face, as did Kurt.

Honestly, Blaine was… having fun. You know, as much fun as you could have singing a romantic song to your cousin in the middle of the GAP. It was pretty silly.

Blaine jumped onto a clothes rack, and was spun around by two other Warblers. Oh yes, this plan did have it's advantages.

Hopefully one would be Kurt.

_"All these intrusions just take us too long."_ The Warblers were circling mannequins around Jeremiah, who actually had a smile on his face. _Oh gosh, he's going to kill me for the mess we're leaving behind…_ Blaine followed after him, singing the _"and I want you so bad"_ line, and noticing Kurt's face. It nearly broke his heart, but he knew he had to keep going. It was almost time the big finish.

As they continued singing, Blaine couldn't help but notice the great background vocals. Hey, when you're in the Warblers, you can't help but notice these things. He'd have to congratulate them later, especially David on his back flip. _Come on Blaine! Focus! _

Jumping onto the table, he sang his heart out. I mean, if you're going to perform, perform all the way, regardless of the situation.

_"When I get you aloooooone!"_ Grabbing the ugliest pair of socks he could, he slid towards the check out, knowing he'd have to buy another pair of uniform pants. Again.

Blaine held up the socks to Jeremiah, and pulled out his "Oh look, I'm awesome." face.

Oh yes, he had a great story for the next family reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>GAHHHH. Sorry for the long wait! School started, &amp; I haven't had a lot of late nights to write. No excuse really but...<br>*****le shrug* I think I wrote this awhile back, & it's just been sitting on my computer, & since I've come to a standstill in my English essay…  
>Again, sorry for the long wait. &amp; sorry it's probably not worth the wait either ha. &amp; hopefully all the lyrics are correct. I just played it by ear.<br>-abby**


End file.
